The conventional drawers used in furniture such as wooden cabinet, cupboard, chest or wardrobe are assembled by means of tenons, nails or screws. By using nails or screws to combine the drawer parts, the assembled drawer product may be slightly displaced during fixing process and must be further flattened or trimmed by plane. If for shipping, handling or storing uses, said drawer shall be dismantled for its package. It will thus cost time, labour and inconvenience. When re-assembling it, the nails or screws must be fixed back into their original holes. However, once the nail or screw hole was dug or drilled, the hole will be loosen so that the drawer after being re-assembled may become weak in construction.
The present inventor has found these defects and researched to disclose the present new drawer which can be easily assembled or disassembled.